


Heights

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Epic Friendship, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, First Crush, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Height Differences, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Soft Richie Tozier, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak isn't only afraid of germs. His boyfriend finds out another secret fear of his--but this time, the hard way.Oneshot/drabble





	Heights

Eddie was tiny. Everyone knew that. His boyfriend Rich however was not short, at least not anymore. It was unfair! When they were kids Richie was only like an inch or two taller than him. But now he had shot up. Eddie decided to find out exactly how tall he was. 

"Hey," he said one day. "How tall are you?"

Richie made a face. He didn't know for sure. "Uh, maybe like 6 ft?" 

Eddie flinched. 

"Maybe 6'2?"

Eddie flinched again. 

Rich frowned now, looking a little concerned. "What's wrong, Spaghetti...?"

"Oh. Nothing." Eddie flushed. "I'm just afraid of heights."

Wow that was corny. 


End file.
